Dyne
Dyne was a basic program written by Kevin Flynn when the Tron system was created. Originally made to be an inventor, Dyne exceeded his original programming during CLU's conquest of the Grid after hearing rumors of the Renegade, and became a rogue program by joining the resistance. As their fight became increasingly desperate, Dyne resorted to much more desperate measures that were far less noble than the ideas driving Beck's uprising. History Creation CLU's Takeover Rogue Program Personality and Traits Personality Programming While many programs succumbed to the mob mentality of watching the Games implemented by CLU, Dyne was horrified by the loss of several friends, acquaintances, and even rivals to their gladiatorial slaughter. Rejecting them out of moral principle, he willingly became a rogue once he heard stories of a Renegade outright resisting the occupation of Argon City. Unlike Beck, however, Dyne was readily willing to derezz enemy programs who threatened him and his allies, giving in to fear and desperation. This caused disagreement between them when the two met, and went their separate ways with Dyne frustrated and angry that his hero wouldn't do what he believed it took, and Beck disappointed that such a skilled potential member of his resistance had lowered himself to derez other programs as their enemy. Appearance Dyne's light suit was the standard, sleek black of most new-system programs, with pale blue-white circuitry that hinted at his allegiance while being common enough to fit within a crowd. His circuitry pattern was fairly standard, with two parallel lines running the length of his spine until it reached his identity disc, and basic rectangular patterns on his torso and limbs. His helmet, when engaged, bore a delta pattern across the front of his otherwise smooth visor, and was shaped fairly regularly. His unmasked face bore a resemblance to one of Sam Flynn's childhood friends, whom his father had taken a liking to because of his imagination. He had green eyes, and wavy, golden-brown hair. Equipment :Black Guard: "You missed, glitch." :Dyne: "I'm not a glitch. And I never miss." :—Dyne exchanges words with a guard, moments before bringing down a structural support. Accepting his shortcomings in hand-to-hand combat after nearly being derezzed by common footsoldiers multiple times, Dyne realized he needed to fight smarter and preferably from a distance, making the most use of his disc as a weapon. To this end, Dyne constructed a disc launcher, capable of propelling an identity disk at very high speeds and extend his catching reach. The launcher was fitted with a red laser sight which would project his disc's initial path, enabling him to be not only extremely fast, but extremely precise with his shots. Dyne also made frequent use of an old 4th-generation light cycle, which, though outdated, was capable of marginally higher speeds than the newer 5th-gens, though it carried more inherent risk. Dyne was injured more than once because of the bike's lack of a protective rollcage and his own recklessness, but gradually learned to be more cautious. Category:Ahalosniper Category:Characters Category:Programs Category:Basic Category:Male